


Such Love

by banshee_swain



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Young Love, ryuji is shirtless btw, yeah this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Akira and Ryuji share a lazy morning with one another.





	Such Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request somewhere else
> 
> Tumblr link here: https://leon-eight.tumblr.com/post/167212493950/such-love

“Mm, babe, your hair is in my mouth.” Ryuji spoke as he rubbed his lover’s back with his left, still holding up the latest manga in his other.

Akira shifted and turned the page in his own book, he then moved lower. However, he still continued to rest on Ryuji’s strong chest. His touch was soft, it was comforting to feel. Their legs were intertwined with one another, as they would share the occasional kisses. But cuddling and reading was still the big picture of this. Both Ryuji and Akira’s hair were pretty messy. Akira had more messier and natural curls. Meanwhile Ryuji’s hair was just a huge mess. It looked like a rat’s nest. Some parts of roots were showing, it wasn’t that bad.

Ryuji yawned and set the book down, he close it. After that, he laid both of his hands on his lover’s back. Akira smiled as continued to turn the pages in his book. Ryuji leaned his head to the side with his eyes closed. It was almost late morning, so he shouldn’t doze off into sleep. Akira moved up on him, he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Ryuji had a small smile on his face, but it soon faded, due to him being tired.

Akira then closed his book, he placed it on the ground and sat up. Ryuji shifted under Akira and looked up at him. Akira smiled and tapped his cheeks. Ryuji opened his eyes and held his hands. He placed kisses on them both and then he went to his wrists, kissing them both. Giving him love over and over again. Akira laughed and leaned down. Their lips collided with one another, continuing the kiss over and over again. Ryuji let go of his hands and wrapped his arms around his waist. Akira wrapped his arms around his neck.

Though Ryuji pulled away, “Akira, let’s sleep…”

Akira spoke, “No, I have work, I can’t sleep.”

Ryuji laughed, “You work too hard, just stay home with me. Who cares if it’s almost the afternoon? I just wanna be with you, babe…”

Akira laughed, “Okay, just this one time.”

Akira flopped down next to him, he cuddled up to his bare chest. They shared another soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If I have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, please tell me!


End file.
